


The Sleeping Dead

by talkingtothesky



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Gwen has bad dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated posting. Not quite a drabble.

She dreams that her heart has actually been torn out of her chest and wired into the centre of the machine that is Torchwood. It’s put on show in the centre of the Hub for all to poke and laugh and ogle at. _Poor Gwen Cooper’s_ _bleeding heart_ , they laugh and she wants to scream but can’t, not without a heart. Instead she stares down at the gaping, jagged hole in her chest and feels nothing at all. She must be dead.

 

When she wakes, Jack is there. He’s curled himself carefully around her as he sleeps, holding her. Slowly, fearfully, she looks down at her chest again. To her relief, there is no bloody jagged chasm where her life should be. She breathes deeply; glad to feel the steady pulse thrumming through her veins. Then she snuggles against Jack’s chest. And feels no pulse there at all.


End file.
